


Citizen Soldier

by animefreak



Category: UFO | Gerry Anderson's UFO
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 03:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16967205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animefreak/pseuds/animefreak
Summary: Two days a month, two weeks a year ... sometimes the two days gets interesting ...





	Citizen Soldier

Saturday Night/Sunday Morning

Unit leader Carleton pulled another Dunhill from the pack, lit it and inhaled deeply, practically feeling the crystallization of her lungs as she did so. She knew smoking was bad, but she needed something to make sure her hands weren’t shaking. “Citizen Soldiers,” she hummed under her breath. Damn. 

That she didn’t jump out of her skin as the pale man approached owed more to her training than any personal fortitude. She took another deep inhale, held for a moment and then let the smoke out in a solid stream before tossing the butt down and squashing it out. The woods were humid and damp, but a fire potential was a stupid thing to leave lying around. 

She came to attention with a nod to the man. “Sir.”

“At ease.” 

Oh, good. He had some idea of military usage and protocol. She looked him over from beneath her lashes. Not too tall, slender build, steel core under that tailored suit. Who wore cream silk in this weather? His men were calm, quiet and professional. She turned her gaze back to the small encampment. One weekend a month, two weeks a year … Fuck. 

Two figures in outlandish red suits, correction, space suits, were being taken from her people to his. Somewhere in the darkness sat the vehicle or vehicles that disgorged the two murderous, did she dare think it?: extraterrestrials. Aliens. This was the monthly “keep yourself in shape” training exercise. Out in the forest setting up camp in the almost drizzle of a Georgia summer, they’d started to settle down when Kirby let out a yell and there was live ammo flying.

“Real, hostile, aliens …”

“Yes.”

“What now?” she turned to look into the pale eyes, observing that he looked grim.

“Debrief,” came the short answer.

“And after that, sir?”

“Depends.”

She hated the sensation of suddenly having ice water in her veins. “Could you outline the options, sir?” She turned her attention back to the camp where several of her people were talking to several of his. 

“Usually we don’t let people remember such encounters.” 

Yipe. “We’re signatories to the National Secrets Act, sir,” she reminded him gently, hoping her voice didn’t shake. The aliens were frightening, the man was terrifying. He literally held their lives in his hand, although she suspected covering up disposing of an entire unit could be a problem. She sensed his focus on her profile and met his look. She prayed he could not tell how nervous he made her. 

A smile relieved the grim for a moment, warming the eyes. “I know. Your people did well. We don’t often get live captives.”

What wasn’t he saying? That they didn’t often get survivors either? Shite! Kirby had sprained an ankle as he stumbled backwards. That was all the damage they’d taken. “So, don’t ask, don’t tell?” The reference wasn’t lost on him, but it applied here as well. Ask no questions, don’t say a word. What happened in training, stayed there. She quelled a hysterical laugh. 

“Where were you when it started?” Her own debrief began.

Late Sunday Night

Derek Carleton surfaced from a hug and kiss from his still in uniform wife. “Wow. Really bored this weekend, huh?”

“You could say that …”

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to the people who spend one weekend a month and two weeks a year in training as the National Guard, the Citizen Soldiers, of the United States. Mostly because I have one in the family and I cry every time I hear the song.


End file.
